IRAS CONMIGO
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Si crees que Candy debió haberse ido con Terry, lee aquí este minific en formato epistolar.


**IRAS CONMIGO**

un minific epistolar

por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

_15 de mayo de 1920_

_Chicago, Illinois_

_Candy, mi pequeña:_

_Escribo estas líneas para informarte de unas muy buenas nuevas para toda la familia Andley. Las negociaciones con los comerciantes de Kenia para construir una clínica allá han prosperado en forma tan adelantada que esta semana partiré a Nueva York desde donde habré de tomar un barco rumbo al continente africano._

_Te pido una disculpa por contarte las novedades a través de una carta y no en persona, pero todo sucedió tan de improviso, y he estado presente en tantas reuniones de negocio, que temí la posibilidad de que no estuvieras al tanto de los asuntos de la familia._

_No, los negocios no son más importantes que tú, pequeña. Por cierto, y ya que te encuentras ofreciendo tu ayuda en el hogar de Pony, debo mencionarte que para esta travesía... irás conmigo._

_Envía mis saludos a la señorita Pony y la hermana María._

_Con mucho aprecio,_

_Bert._

_/_

_17 de mayo de 1920_

_Lakewood, Illinois _

_Mi querido Bert:_

_Cuando leas esta carta, seguramente estarás imaginando cómo estoy sacando mi lengua luego de haber leído tu anuncio por escrito. Para cuando recibas esta correspondencia, tal vez tú y yo ya habríamos conversado personalmente, pero aún así te envío esta nota por la misma razón por la que tú enviaste la tuya: para mantener un recuerdo de este vínculo entre nosotros, ese hilo invisible que nos une. Iré contigo sólo porque se trata de algo muy importante para ti... lamento no haber leído la noticia antes en el periódico, pues trato de evitar leer los diarios._

_¡Es un buen momento para volver a ver a la tía Elroy antes del viaje! Haría una excelente labor como guardiana de Clin... sólo bromeaba. Clin ya está acostumbrado a estar distanciado de mí, aunque no niego que se echa a chillar cuando me ve partir, pero estará muy bien cuidado por la señorita Pony. De todas maneras, envía mis saludos a la tía abuela, si es que ya no te lo he dicho en el instante que leas esta carta._

_Tu hija adoptiva,_

_Candy_.

/

_20 de mayo de 1920_

_Estación Central, Nueva York_

_Señor Andley:_

_Considere ésta una notificación oficial de la oficina administrativa de la administración, la cual le está siendo entregada por uno de nuestros oficiales._

_La señorita Candice White Andley afirma que arribó con usted a la estación hace unas dos horas, y está preocupada porque, según alega, usted desapareció de su vista. Ella indica que ustedes planean abordar un barco con destino a Africa, aunque según informes del puerto, no será sino hasta mañana que zarpe un navío que cruce las aguas del Atlántico._

_La señorita White permanece en nuestra oficina ubicada en el primer piso de la estación. Se encuentra bien, incluso se encuentra atendiendo la herida de un niño que se cayó al bajar de uno de los trenes._

_Agradeceré que tome pronta acción y acuda a nuestras oficinas._

_Atentamente,_

_Oliver Mead_

_Administrador_

_/_

_Estimado señor Mead:_

_Le ofrezco una disculpa por escribir esta nota de manera apresurada; espero que mi letra sea lo suficientemente legible para usted. También ruego que perdone los inconvenientes que pudiera causar a su personal, y és agradezco su gentileza de haber enviado por mí a través de uno de sus subalternos._

_Me reportaré con usted a la mayor brevedad, no sin antes enviar una correspondencia a la señorita White. El oficial a cargo de entregarme la notificación enviada por usted le hará llegar la misma a ella._

_Una vez más, pido que me disculpe por todos los problemas que mi desaparición pudiera haberles causado._

_Sinceramente,_

_William Albert Andley_

_/_

_Tarzán pecosa:_

_¡Jajajajajajajaja! Un rubio adinerado la invita a formar parte de una aventura... y una mona aferrada a ella salta de tren en tren._

_¿De casualidad andas buscando a nuestro viejo amigo Albert... porque dijo algo así como "Irás conmigo"?_

_Jajajajajajaja... qué poco nos conoces, pecas. ¿En verdad creías que Albert te comprometería en realizar tan largo viaje en forma tan autoritaria? Ese no es su estilo, Tarzán, sino el mío, jajaja..._

_No lo juzgues mal. El sí planeaba que fueras con él a cazar leones y nuevos hospitales, pero siempre doy un paso adelante así que busqué el modo de... comunicarme con él en cuanto leí la noticia sobre sus futuros proyectos; y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al encontrarnos él me dijo que estabas acompañándolo. ¿Primero se van a vivir juntos a un departamento y ahora se escapan juntos al otro lado del mundo? Es broma nada más... El detalle, pecosa entrometida, es que voy a estar una temporada trabajando en los teatros de Stratford upon Avon, ¿y sabes qué? IRAS CONMIGO. Ahora sí te hace sentido la frase, ¿verdad? Y antes que hagas algún berrinche como los que me formabas en el colegio, irás conmigo porque eres mía y yo soy tuyo, porque la persona por quien habíamos sacrificado nuestros sueños juntos se ha enamorado del doctor que la ayuda a valerse por sí sola sin una de sus piernas... y no, no acepto una negativa, ya bastantes veces nos hemos negado el uno al otro... y quiero que en este preciso momento, y antes que termines de leer esta carta, salgas corriendo de esa aburrida oficina donde estás encerrada, y te dirijas de inmediato a la salida de tren más cercana, a ver qué encuentras allí..._

_Vaya, vaya, estás leyendo de nuevo... es el viejo abuelo Albert, y un actor malhumorado que se muere por estar a tu lado, con dos maletas a cuestas, una llena y otra vacía. La valija que está llena contiene mis pertenencias, y la segunda será para... adivina quién._

_Irás conmigo._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Terry_.

/

Date: 4/19/2014

To: miamadoangel

From: eiffel0189 ,

cc: amordecarneyhueso

Subject: Cartas de Terry y Candy

Hola, Angel,

Mi amor, sé que estás trabajando, pero sólo quería que supieras que luego de tantos meses de búsqueda, al fin hallé por internet las cartas escritas luego del 20 de mayo de 1920, las cuales estaban dadas por perdidas, y que confirman que Candy y Terry sí estuvieron juntos como pareja y tuvieron varios hijos. ¡Se fue con él después de todo!

La fuente de referencia es .com, así que al fin puedes estar tranquilo pues por un tiempo, y sólo por un tiempo, descansaré del candymundo... ¡nada que ver!

Respecto a tu propuesta de dejar los niños con mi mamá el próximo fin de semana y darnos una escapadita, iré contigo.

Te amo mucho,

Astrid.


End file.
